Young Justice: Full Power
by Masso 2010
Summary: A re-telling of the Young Justice story but this time Superboy is full blood Kryptonian with access to all the powers and strength's of the man of steel himself. Now that he was freed from the pod he called home he must find out what it means to be a hero and with the help of his friends he might just be able to not only be a hero but to find out what it's like to live a free live.
1. Chapter 1

**Cadmus Research Facility**

What defines life?

Are only those who are born from a woman's womb alive? is it the emotions you feel that makes you alive? Is it the possession of the soul? And who's to say what a soul is or who is entitled to one. Is a full self-aware artificial intelligence alive? They have emotion, feelings and a sense of right or wrong but at the end they are still technically a machine but who's to that machine isn't alive. At what point does a creation become sentient or independent? Is it up to the creation or the creator to decide its fate? Who's to say that it deserves free will? Does it need to earn freedom or should it be given.

They are the questions being asked inside the head of someone who has never opened their eyes. But at the same time, he could feel information being poured into his head by an outside force, he knew how to write, read, talk and fight. He knew a great deal about fighting, hand to hand combat, battle tactics and weaponry. He knew about who he was supposed to be, he was the Superboy a clone created from DNA of the Superman, the weapon intended to be humanity's line of defense against the Leagues Alpha hero. It wasn't up to him to decide why he was being taught all of this. For him, it was like being in a womb. Children are born with information that is passed down from their parents such as breathing, eating, using your eyes, ears, mouth, crying. It's not up to the infants to decide what information they know at birth and it's not up to him now.

 _'Danger'_ he thought to himself. No, not think to himself, was told. By who? He couldn't say, he was told by the same means he was told everything else _'danger, prepare for battle'_ they may sound like words but to him it was his instincts being programed into his brain, for this might be the first time he wakes up. If that was the case, he didn't know what to expect. Would he be a machine or an organic being? He had no idea, how could he? Who remembers what it was like before they were born or who can control a dreamless sleep. That has been his reality for his entire existence. Until now.

For the first time, he could feel something. He was standing, he could feel a cold draft of wind against him. Without opening his eye's, he could feel a hand, he flicked his wrist and clenched his hands into fists. And now for the first time, he opened his eyes. In front of him, he could see three individuals'. All male and different sizes, the tallest was dark skinned, a shaved head, he wore black pants and a red sleeveless shirt, he had black tattoos on his arms. The second tallest had red hair and wore a red and yellow suit with a lightning bolt. The smallest had dark hair, wore a red and black suit with an 'R' on the side of his chest.

It took him a split second to know what he had to do, follow his instincts. He charged forward towards the tallest. Using all of his strength he flew across a room he didn't recognize. Without giving him a chance to counter attack, he began to punch him across the face drawing blood. He drew his fist back for another attack but felt his arm being grabbed and someone else wrapping their arm around his neck and cover his eyes with the other trying to restrain him "Unh! Whoa!" The one holding his arm said "Hang on, Supey"

"We're on your side" the other side before he got had enough and punched the one wearing yellow in the face causing him the saw through the air and smash into a large glass container.

"I don't want to do this" the other said before he shoved a gas grenade into his mouth, not that it had any effect on him. Without even flinching as the gas went down his throat, standing up straight over the tallest he tackled. He reached out and grabbed the second tallest by the chest and through him against the wall but that caused him to be distracted just long enough for the first he attacked to kick him in the stomach pushing back a couple of feet allowing him time to stand up and prepare himself.

"we are trying to help you" he said before the weapon began to walk forward towards him. The intruder threw a punch landing right on the weapons face but he barely felt it and his face only moved an inch from the impact "AAHH" he grunted holding his hand in pain before he was grabbed by the throat and lifted off the ground. The weapon floated off the ground bringing the intruder with him, he tried to struggle against the weapons strength but he couldn't anything before he punched in the face with the force to create a small creator in the ground he landed.

As he floated in the air, he turned and saw the three intruders all incapacitated on the ground, using his vision he could see dozens of people standing on the other side of the entrance to the room all trying to get in. He descended to the ground and calmly walked over to the door before digging his hands in it and ripping it open. The closet people in front of him was Dr. Desmond, Guardian and one of his Genomorph brother. He didn't know how he knew that and he didn't question it. Desmond walked past him and saw his work with the three intruders "Attaboy" he smiled as the Superboy simply looked forward with an emotionless face.

An hour later he stood in a room alone looking at the three intruders who were all contained in their own pods, it had been quite before they started to wake up the one in yellow frowned as he looked at Superboy "What?" He yelled in anger "What do you want? Quit staring. You're creeping me out" he said.

"Uh, KF" the middle sized one said "how about we not tick off the guy who can fry Us with a look?" He suggested.

"We only sought to help you" the one on the right said.

"Yeah" the one in yellow agreed quickly and loudly "We free you, and you turn on us. How's that for grat..." He stated.

"Kid, please, be quiet now" the right one interrupted him "I believe our new friend is not in full control of his actions"

Superboy was confused at that, he never questioned whether or not he actually wanted to do that, he just followed his instincts, did that mean he was being controled? He wanted to know more "Wha..." He started, it felt weird to speak. After all, he's never done it before "what if... what if I wasn't?"

"He can talk?" The yellow one asked surprised.

Superboy frowned "Yes, _he_ can" he said angrily taking offence to his shock that he could speak.

The one in yellow was taken back "Not like I said, "it." He said trying to defend himself.

"The genomorphs taught you telepathically" the one on the right said, Superboy began to think he might be the leader.

"They taught me much. I can read, write. I know the names of things" Superboy tried to explain.

"But have you seen them? Have they ever actually let you see the sky or the sun?" The one with an 'R' on his chest asked.

"Images are implanted in my mind, but no. I have not seen them. This is first time I've opened my eyes" he informed

"Do you know what you are, who you are?" The leader asked.

Superboy snapped the attention "I am the Superboy, a genomorph, the artificially created son of Superman by using his DNA, created to replace him should He perish, to destroy him should he turn from the light" he said noticing the shocked expressions on everyone faces.

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration" the leader said respectively "but like Superman, you deserve a life of your own beyond that Solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus" Superboy looked down the white suit he was wearing with a red 'S' on the chest.

"Cadmus is my maker, It is my home!" He replied

"Your home is a test tube. We can show you the sun" the one on the left said.

"Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight, but we can show you the moon" the one in yellow corrected him.

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman" the leader said

Superboy thought for a moment and as much as it surprised him, he was considering it "No, they can't" Desmond said as he walked in behind him with Guardian and another doctor he didn't recognize "They'll be otherwise occupied. Activate the cloning process" he instructed as the doctor he didn't know headed for a console next to the pods.

"Pass. Batcave's crowded enough" the one on the left spat at him.

"And get the weapon back in its pod!" Desmond shouted at Guardian as he gestured at Superboy.

Guardian made his way over to him "Hey. How come he gets to call Supey an it?" The yellow one whined.

Guardian placed a hand on Superboy's shoulder only for him to grab the hand by the wrist without warning and twisted it backwards to the point of almost breaking it "AAHH" Guardian yelled in pain as he fell to his knees.

Desmond quickly saw his resistant's and placed a genomorph on his shoulder causing him to let go of the wrist. He looked back at the leader with a blank face "Help us" he asked with sad eyes.

Desmond was worried at the level of restraint that Superboy had, he should have left already the room heading for his pod already. He needed to do something to get him under control "Don't start thinking now" he placed a hand on Superboy's shoulder "See, you're not a real boy. You're a weapon, and you belong to me! Well, to Cadmus. Same thing. Now get back to your pod!" 

It took him a moment put with that and the genomorph on his shoulder telling him what to do in his own head, it's like he wasn't in control his own actions, he turned and left without a word. He didn't take notice of the screaming that heard behind him as the door closed, not that it made a difference with his hearing. He just kept on walking "Superboy, you live" he heard the leader say through gritted teeth, he was no doubt in pain from the blood being taken and the electricity shocking him "That gives you the right to follow your own path. A weapon or a person, the choice is yours, but ask Yourself, "what would Superman do?"" Superboy stopped walking at that _'is this what Superman would do'_ he thought to himself _'am I alive?'_ He asked himself, he couldn't help but wonder if he deserved freedom. He narrowed his eyes as he made his decision, he brought his hands up and flicked his finger at the genomorph on his shoulder causing it to fly through the air right into the wall.

Turning around he frowned as he jumped forward down the corridor and landed right in front of the entrance to the room he just left. Without even trying he grabbed the door with both hands and ripped it apart, he could see that the screaming from the hero's stopped as the power must have been cut. Desmond and Guardian both turned to face him "I told you to get back to your..." Desmond shouted as they both made their way to him only to pushed to the side like they were nothing.

Superboy looked at Desmond as he lay on the ground dazed "Don't give me orders" he warned before turning to face the three heroes.

"You here to help us or fry us?" The yellow one asked. Superboy's eyes glowed red "wait, wait, I was kidding? I didn't mean..." He started before the heat vision shot out of his eyes heading for the one on the left, it didn't hit his body but the restraints holding him in place.

"Don't tempt me" Superboy said as the one on the left fell to the ground.

"Ahh. Finally!" He said landing on his feet "Lucky Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for being able to get out on my own" he said.

"Seriously, that's what you're worried about?" The one in yellow said in disbelief "The whole League will have our heads after tonight"

The one in red ignored him and looked at Superboy "Free Aqualad. I'll get kid mouth" he said.

Superboy frowned at him "Don't you give me orders either" he warned before fly up to Aqualad's pod and ripped in open freeing him.

"Thank you" he said sincerely as he looked at Superboy who nodded back at him and the two made their way to the middle of the room as the others joined them. They all nodded to each other and started to run out of the room.

"You... you'll never get out of here!" Desmond yelled in anger "I'll have you back in pods before morning" he promised.

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all" he heard the one in red say before an explosion came from behind him.

He looked back briefly to see that the pods that held them where now engulfed in flame with the red and yellow one catching up to him and Aqualad. Now the four where running together down the hive like hallway's "we are still 42 levels below ground but if we can make the elevator..." Aqualad said as they all neared the elevator but stopped when a horde of very large genomorph's came out of a side corridor blocking their route. All four of them stopped in their tracks as they looked at the horde.

They turned around and saw the even more genomorph's where... coming out of the wall's, they weren't as big as the other but with the sharp claws they had, they looked like they could do some damage "get behind me" Superboy said as he turned to face the horde of bigger creature. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and took a deep breath before he unleashed a powerful blast of his freeze breath. Quickly the whole corridor was incased in ice and the horde of monsters where frozen solid "come on" he said running forward through the genomorph's and towards the elevator with the others behind him.

Aqualad ripped the elevator's doors off giving everyone a good view at the empty shaft that led the bottom floor of the complex. Seeing the monsters behind him Kid used his speed to run up the shaft and stood at the side. Robin used his grappling hook to bring himself up. Superboy quickly turned around and saw more genomorph's charging towards them, he wrapped his arm around Aqualad's waist and carried him up the shaft using his flight.

As he reached the same level as the other two hero's which was five levels' above the one they were just on. He placed Aqualad on the same small ledge they Robin and Kid where standing on as he continued to float in the middle of the empty shaft "well, what now?" Kid asked.

Robin looked up and his eyes widened "this is gonna have to be our stop" he said pointing upwards, everyone else looked up and saw the elevator falling towards them at a very fast rate, too fast for someone to be in it. Superboy could tell that it's counter weight had been blown. Superboy floated up a little higher so the other heroes wouldn't be hurt as the elevator bent around Superboy as he caught it and it bent around him "or... not" Robin corrected himself as he saw him holding the elevator in place "mind getting rid of that thing?" He asked.

Superboy turned his head and nodded at him before he bent his arms then pushed upwards with full power. The result being the elevator being shot up through the air like a rocket leaving the atmosphere. All the hero's looked up as they saw the elevator not only went to the top level but it went _through_ the top level of the building causing some metal and concreate to fall past them and creating a loud bang as it hit the ground. Kid turned to face Superboy "well, what now?" He asked sounding exhausted but Superboy didn't answer as he was too busy looking upwards in a type of trance "err... Superboy?" He asked confused.

Superboy didn't hear him, he was too busy looking up at the stars. That where shinning down at him from the hole that the elevator created when it went through the building's roof "SUPERBOY" Aqualad yelled snapping Superboy out of his trance. Superboy turned his head and looked at him "we need to find a way out" he said.

Superboy looked at him for a moment before hovering over to him and without waiting for permission he grabbed him by the arm and threw him upwards, without waiting for the others to object he did the same with them and threw them upwards. Flying up after them, he reached the level they landed on. Ground level. Kid Flash looked terrified at what just happened "A little warning next time" he said as Aqualad moved towards the elevator and ripped it open. The four stepped out of the empty shaft and found themselves in the building's lobby.

"there" Superboy said as he pointed at the buildings main entrance. All four heroes began to run towards the exit, they only made it half way before the ground in front of them was blown open.

"oh, give me a break!" Kid yelled before his eyes widened as well as the others as a large black... monster, it had big red eyes and what looked like to be hanging pieces of skin around it's body. The Hero's all looked at each other and nodded, they charge at the same time as the monster did. Kid ran ahead of everyone else and slid under the monster's leg as it tried to crush him with his foot. But as he did, he turned back to face the others only to see Superboy and Aqualad charge at him and punch him in the face. His stumbled backwards as Kid got on all fours behind his legs tripping him up on his back "Learned that one in kindergarten" he smiled as Robin flipped over his back and throw two explosives at the monster who seemed to bat them away with his hand. 

The monster looked up the see Superboy standing over him who was cracking his knuckles. Superboy picked the monster up by the neck and punched him in the face causing him the fly through the air across the lobby right through one of the large pillars holding up the roof. Moving forward for another attack Superboy was caught by surprise when the monster quickly shot upwards and punched him in the facing causing him to fly through his own pillar.

Aqualad moved in and created a mace with his water handle, the monster grabbed the mace with his hands before he could strike him and tackled him through another pillar. Robin looked up to see the roof crumbling and he got an idea about how to stop that monster "of course" he said to himself as he lifted his wrist up and saw a hologram on the lobby, more specifically the pillars holding it up "K.F get over here" he yelled to Kid. Who ran over towards him.

Superboy now stood up from the punch that left him dazed. He looked up and saw Aqualad pinned against one of the pillars being punched repeatedly. He quickly ran towards the monster and punched it in the back causing it to drop Aqualad. Without giving it a chance to recover he wrapped his arms around the beast's waist and picked it up before he turned and slammed him into the ground, head first "Aqualad! Superboy!" Robin yelled getting their attention as the monster was recovering "the pillars!" He yelled as he pointed at the two pillars left standing.

They both looked at each and nodded, Aqualad ran towards one pillar, he jumped in the air dived towards the pillar with his feet destroying it causing the building to rumble even more. Superboy saw the beast getting back up, before he could he grabbed it by the head and tossed it towards the pillar but before it could strike the pillar he used his heat vision and fired it at full blast, not only burning the monster but knocking him through pillar with even more force "that's it!" Robin yelled as the whole building began to crumble around them.

"over here" Superboy said as a large piece of the concreate landing next to him. as the others made their way towards him, he picked it up and lifted it over his head as the others reached him. They all took cover under the ruble that Superboy was holding and braced themselves against the crumbling building.

The sound of the rumbling stopped and there was nothing but darkness "are we still alive?" Kid asked as Superboy used his heat vision to light where they were in a red light.

"Yes, my friend" Aqualad said "I believe we are"

"be careful" Superboy said as he pushed the rumble to the side and climbed out with the others behind him. They now stood in the ruble of the now destroyed Cadmus building, everyone was panting and Superboy could see that all their uniforms where torn, including his own.

"we did it" Aqualad smiled.

"was there ever any doubt" Robin smiled as he high fived K.F.

Superboy looked to his right and saw the monster unconscious as it lay on its stomach under some ruble. He walked over towards it just to make sure he was down for good. He kept a blank face as he realized that he was "see" Kid smiled as he placed a hand on Superboys back "the moon" he said pointing upwards at the moon that stood bright in the sky.

Superboy narrowed his eyes as he saw something in the sky heading towards him. He used his vision to zoom in and his eyes widened at the sight. By now the others could see it as well "And Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?" Kid smiled as they realized that it was not just Superman but now they were surrounded by the entire league, it was hard not to be intimidated by it.

Superboy didn't know what to think, he was now in the presence of the man he was supposed to be. He walked forward a couple of steps meeting him halfway. The rest of the league looked at him carefully. When he stopped, he looked down and saw that the red 'S' on his chest had been ripped, so he lifted it up and showed Superman what he was. As soon as he saw the 'S' Superman's face adopted one of pure anger "Is that what I think it is?" Batman said as he stood beside Superman looking Superboy with a blank expression.

He frowned at that word "He doesn't like being called an it" Kid whispered at them.

Superboy took a moment before answering "I'm... Superman's son" he announced. The entire league took a step back in shock at those words, nobody expected that to happen.

Batman looked at the other Hero's as Superboy looked right into Superman's eyes "Start talking" he said.

After a brief explanation about everything that happened some of the League took that beast away while some others stayed to help with clean up, the group of younger hero's all stayed together until Superboy turned his head to see Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman and Superman all taking together. Manhunter saw him looking at them placed a hand on Superman's shoulder making him notice it as well, with a final look at the two he sighed before heading over towards him "Well, uh...we'll figure something out for you" he started "The League will, I mean. For now, I'd better make sure they get that Blockbuster Creature squared away" he said before flying up into the sky.

"Cadmus will be investigated" Batman said from behind the group getting them all to turn around and see him, Flash and Aqauman approach "all 52 levels, but let's make One thing clear"

"You should have called" the Flash interrupted him.

"End results aside, we are not happy" Batman said angrily "You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct Orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again" he warned.

"I am sorry, but we will" Aqualad said respectfully.

"Aqualad, stand down" Aquaman ordered.

"Apologies, my king, but no" he said saluting him "We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together on our own we forged something powerful, important.

"If this is about your treatment at the hall, The 3 of you..." The Flash started.

"The 4 of us" Kid said looking over to Superboy before turning back "and it's not"

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us, or why Teach us at all?" Robin said.

Superboy was starting to get annoyed "Why let them tell us what to do? It's simple. Get on board or get out of the way. Because I just left one prison and if you want to stick me in another one, then you're going to have to force me in one" he said stepping forward getting right into Batman's face with the others standing beside him. Batman narrowed his eyes at him.

 **Mount Justice**

The group of young Hero's stood in civilian clothing in a hollowed-out mountain with some leaguers in front of them such as Batman, black Carney, Red Tornado, Lantern etc. "This cave was the original secret sanctuary Of the Justice League" Batman informed "We're calling it into service again. Since you 4 are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be Your supervisor. Black canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions" he said.

"Real missions?" Robin asked sound hopeful.

"Yes, but covert" Batman confirmed.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff" Flash said "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests"

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter" Aqauman spoke out "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly"

"The 5 of you will be that team" he said looking at the group.

"Cool! Wait. 5?" Robin said before the teleporter activated and Manhunter came out from it was a younger green skinned girl at his side.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece Miss Martian" Batman interduced.

"Hi" she said nervously clutching her arm.

"Liking this gig more every minute" Wally whispered to Robin before he walked over to her "Welcome aboard. I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names" he said smiling at her as the other joined her expect for Superboy who couldn't help but use his X-Ray vision to see her anatomy _'yep, definitely Martain'_ he thought to him.

"I'm honored to be included" she smiled at the group as Robin turned and saw Superboy who stood still looking at them.

"Hey, Superboy" he said knocking him out of his X-ray peak at her "Come meet miss M" he said.

Superboy walked over to her, as he stopped in front of her she shapeshifted her own clothing to match his color scheme "I like your t-shirt" she said.

Superboy looked at her and couldn't help but smile, Robin elbowed him in the chest and Wally sped over to him, wrapping an around his shoulder "Today is the day" Aqualad smiled at the group.

 **Ok guys. Tell me what you think, reviews would be very useful in the first couple of chapters.**

 **I wanted to let you guys know that I'm going to be changing more thinks that just Superboy's powers, Like I might change the romance between him and M'gann. I might make it a Kon-E/Zatanna story, who knows I would really like your input. I'm also going to be adding some adult themes as well because why not so when the couple do start to form, you'll read about the sex.**

 **Also, since the story is based the changes made to Superboy the story is going to be based on his POV. If you've been reading my story's then it's going to be like my Star Wars Rebel's A New Origin Story.**

 **Again, let me know what you think and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	2. Welcome to Happy Harbor

**I want to thank you all for the reviews, they really mean a lot to me. FYI this chapter is darker then you might think, like REALLY dark. Just a heads up.**

Superboy sat in his room within Mount Justice, it's been a week since his escape from Cadmus and he's been trying to adjusted to being in the outside world. It wasn't an easy thing considering he's spent all of his life in a pod, with information being downloaded into his head. He's spent most of his time in his room, using a computer to look at everything he could, from famous movies to worldwide news. He's also been reading a lot of books also, from every genre. He didn't know why but he always found himself being drawn to everything he could find on the Justice League. He didn't know why but he needed to know more about them, like it was his gut telling him to learn everything he could.

He's only been into the town once, at night. Red Tornado said it would help him find a connection to humanity. Superboy understood why that connection is something other people would want him to have, it didn't take a genius to know that people would be afraid of an unchecked Kryptonian walking about the world without a connection to the people living on that world. That's the only reason why he leaves the mountain at all, it's to make everyone else feel better. In truth he didn't understand people at all but he could admit that it is nice not having everyone in his ear all the time.

After all the only person whose opinion mattered to him was Superman and he was the one person was who refusing to talk to him at all. His father, he doesn't act how Superboy was led to believe.

Speaking of behaving, M'gann has been very talkative all the time. She's almost like a child going to a theme park for the first time, always jumpy and ecstatic about everything. Apart of him found it refreshing but another also found it very annoying sometimes.

 _"Recognized: Robin, B01; Kid Flash, B03"_ he heard the teleporter say. He knew that the two had decided to go find Roy Harper, the former Speedy and the current Red Arrow. In order to try and recruit him into the new team that the five now worked in.

 _'might as well see what the news is'_ he thought to himself before standing and walking out of his room towards the command room. Upon entering he saw Robin and Kid Flash walking out of the teleporter heading towards M'gann and Kaldur who were standing in front of some holographic screens. He didn't need to ask, he could tell by the way the two came alone that Harper didn't agree to join them "Did you ask him? What did he say?" Wally asked Kaldur and he didn't know what he was talking about.

"He's arriving now" Kaldur informed Wally and Dick who both grinned at the news.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Wally said back as he used his speed to run to the exit, the others followed with Superboy at the back of them knowing now that he missed something.

Upon leaving the mountain and standing on the grass outside, Superboy looked up and saw their care taker come in for landing in front of them "Red Tornado!" M'gann yelled in a happy voice as his robotic feet touched the ground.

"Greetings. Is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?" He asked in his neutral voice.

"We hoped you had a mission for us" Kaldur said with a hopeful voice.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility" Tornado simply said back.

"But it's been over a week, and nothing..." Robin started with an annoyed voice.

"You'll be tested soon enough" Tornado interrupted him "For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company"

"This team is not a social club" Kaldur added trying to reason with him.

"No, but I am told social interaction is an important team-building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave" Tornado finished before walking past the group and heading into the cave.

"Keep busy" Wally repeated punching Dick in the shoulder.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Dick asked the group as Superboy crossed his arms.

"Oh, I'll find out" M'gann said as she turned to face Tornado. She let out a long sigh as he entered the cave "I'm sorry. I forgot he's a machine, inorganic. I cannot read his mind"

"Nice try, though" Wally said leaning in towards her "So, uh, you know what I'm thinkin' right now?" He asked.

"We all know what you're thinkin' now" Dick said slapping the back of his head.

"Ow" he whined.

Kaldur suppressed a sigh "And now we tour the clubhouse"

M'gann smiled "Well, Superboy and I live here. We can play tour guides" she offered turning to face him for agreement.

The others turned to face him "Don't look at me. I barely come out of my room" he said not showing any emotion on his face.

"We won't. A private tour sounds much more fun" Wally said, again leaning in towards her.

Dick frowned "Sh…..she never said private" he said, again smacking the back of his head.

"Team building. We'll all go" Kaldur said as the group all turned to head into the cave.

"So this would be our front door" M'gann said as they entered and after a long walk they reached the other side "And this would be the back. The cave is actually the entire mountain" she informed.

The group made their way back into the main atrium of the cave "It was hollowed out and reinforced By Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League" Wally informed the group.

Superboy couldn't help but wonder why they left it "Then why abandon it for the hall of justice?" He asked the group hoping one of them new the answer.

"The cave's secret location was compromised" Kalur informed him.

Superboy frowned even more at that news "but that doesn't make any sense, you can't get any more public Hall of Justice"

"If villains know of the cave, we must be on constant alert" M'gann pointed out stroking her chin.

"The bad guys know we know they know about the place" Dick said taking her hand "So they'd never think to look here" he said smiling at her.

"Uh, he means we're hiding in plain sight" Wally simplified for her.

"Ah, that's much clearer" she nodded scratching her head.

Superboy was about the add something but stopped when a scent hit his nose "I smell smoke" he told the others.

M'gann gasped "My cookies!" She said before flying out of the room. The others followed her into the kitchen as she pulled out a tray full of little pieces of gravel "I was trying out grammy Jones recipe from episode 17 of... Heh. Never mind" she said shaking her head.

"I bet they'd have tasted great" Dick said turning to face Wally "He doesn't seem to mind"

Everyone turned to face Wally as he grabbed another burnt cookie "I have a serious metabolism" he told everyone trying to excuse himself.

M'gann tilted her head at him "I'll make more?" She said with an unsure voice.

"It was sweet of you to make any" Kaldur smiled.

"Thanks, Aqualad" M'gann beamed at him.

"We're off duty" he remained her "Call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur" he said placing a hand on his chest.

"I'm Wally" Wally smiled at him as he leaned in on the counter and rested his head on his hand, looking at her with dreamy eyes "See? I already trust you with my secret I.D., Unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over here" he gestured to Dick "Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name" he informed.

"Mine's no secret" he smiled to face the group "It's M'gann M'orzz. Like, you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name, and I'm on Earth now" she pointed at her chest with a cool look on her face. Superboy rolled his eyes at the conversation, he felt no need to be part of it so he turned and started to head to the couch in front of the T.V _"Don't worry, Superboy"_ he heard the voice of M'gann speak inside his head. He couldn't help but grunt before he turned to face her _"We'll find you an Earth name, too"_ he continued with a gentle voice as she smiled at him.

Superboy pointed at her with a stern look, though everyone couldn't help but notice that his eyes had adopted a crimson glow "stay out of my head" he warned her in a calm but very low voice.

M'gann was taken back by his response "What's wrong?" She asked everyone alarmed by what he said and how he acted, but even then, she failed to notice the grunts of everyone in the room "I don't understand. Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically"

"M'gann, stop" Kaldur said to her with a voice of authority "Things are different on Earth. Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy" he informed with a gentler voice.

"Besides" Wally added leaning in and putting a hand around his mouth "cadmus' creepy little psychic genomes Left a bad taste in his brain" he informed completely failing to notice the look of hate Superboy was giving him.

M'gann looked very upset about what she just said "I...I didn't mean to..." She said trying to excuse herself.

Superboy lifted his hand silencing her "just stay out" he warned before looking down and sighing "I'm going for a walk" he stated for turning to the exit and walking out of the kitchen.

Quickly grabbing his brown jacket, he walked out of the cave and into the small woodland area between the mountain and the town. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, his head turned to face the sun as he felt to solar radiation flow through him, strengthening his muscles, his skin, his senses. This feeling was intoxicating to him, just sitting back and allowing himself to grow stronger. Opening his eyes and looking around the trees and the wildlife around him, the birds singing in the tree's, squirrels running and scampering in all directions.

Getting down on one knee and closing his right hand into a fist as he pressed it against the ground, calling his power to him, willing himself forward. The ground around him began to shake and the small clods of dirt and the tiny rocks began to float into the air, with a final push he shot up from the ground with enough speed and power to crack the ground around him.

With his eyes open, he could feel the water from the clouds splash against his face as he shot right past them. There were few things in this world that made Superboy feel happy, but this was definitely one of them. Still climbing higher and higher, looking up as he did. He could see the blueness of the sky was being replaced by the blackness and emptiness of space. He sucked in a breath only to find that the he couldn't, there wasn't any air to breathe. Stopping his accent, he turned to look at the planet below. Up in space was the only place where he could completely let go of himself, he didn't need to worry about losing himself to his sense. Since there is no sound in space, he didn't need to worry. It was just quiet.

At least that's what he thought, as a smile came to his face as he stopped flying and just let himself float in orbit around the planet. But the smile left his face as a sound hit his ears _"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH"_ the loud scream hit his ears. His eyes shot open and he turned his body to where the sound was coming from and tried to focus on it, suppressing the surprise that he heard something... in space _"NO! Please Stop"_ it hit his ears again, now Superboy wasn't thinking, he was just following his instincts. The instincts that where …...installed into him when he was in the pod.

He was able to focus on the sound, he could easily tell it was a woman voice, turning his head and using his eyes to zoom in on the location, his iris's twisted and shrunk like a camera lens. It was New York, in the outskirts of the city in an empty warehouse. He couldn't see anything else, he hadn't practiced with the ability enough to be able to see through walls while in orbit, if he was close enough to it, it wouldn't be a problem but he was too far away for that. It was beyond his ability at the moment _"shut up you bitch"_ a new voice said, this time a male voice. Superboy was beginning to think what was happening _"you just lay down and take it like a good whore, Hahahahaha"_ he laughed.

He didn't know it yet but whoever that man was, he just sealed his fate. Because Superboy knew what he was going to do with him. Pointing his body to face the city he used his power to shoot down at full speed, naturally his jacket didn't last long as it burnt up on re-entry with the earth _"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH"_ he heard the woman scream again but this one sound different to the other.

As he neared the city, he started to think about the different scenario's this could play out and most of them pointed to whoever was there having a hostage to use against him, he's going to need to use Stealth. He forced himself to slow down as he neared the city, so he wouldn't attract the attention of an entire city full of people who would look up and thought they just saw a comet. As he got closer and closer to the warehouse he could see that it was on an old, rundown and abandoned dock.

Landing gently on the roof, he walked to the edge of the roof and looked down to the ground. Superboy could see to men standing on what he guessed to be sentry duty, he looked forward to the horizon to see sun drop over the edge leaving room for the moon to light the night sky. He smirked, now he had to cover of darkness but there was just one more think he needed to check. Turning around and looked down at the roof he was standing on, now that he was closer he could easily look through the solid concrete. He likely knew what was happening but he needed to be sure if was going to do this.

On the top floor of the building, Superboy saw a small room with two people and a bed. The woman was a pretty thing, he guessed she couldn't have been older than twenty, blonde hair but she also had dozens of bruises and cuts all over her body. She was on her front with her arms handcuffed to either side of the bed and the man behind her holding her ass up in the air with both hands and had a smile on his face as he thrusted into her, to Superboy the worst part was that she wasn't even screaming, she just grunted with each thrust, a sign that she's been here a while now.

Looking beyond that one room he saw that same scene again and again. Different woman and men but the same story, he could see fifth-teen different woman. Some screaming in pain and torture, others just lying down and taking it like they've accepted it as there life now. Nodding at what he was looking at Superboy moved to help the problem.

Walking to the edge of the roof where he stood before, he looked down and saw that the two men didn't move. Taking a deep breath, he took another step and walked off the edge. Falling to the ground without so much of a flinch, he hit his target.

The force and density of Superboy's body hitting the frail human was the equivalent of an anvil hitting a rat. The guards body was just crushed by the brute force of Superboy's. He didn't even need to look down to the guard was just paste by now, quickly standing up and turning to face the other guard who was slowly raising his gun. Superboy used his speed to launch himself several feet towards him, without the slightest bit of hesitation grabbed him by the neck and twisted.

Feeling the bone break and the life leave the man's eyes, he let go of the neck and the body fell to the ground dead. Knowing what he was doing, he bent down and reached inside the man's jacket pocket pulling out his phone. Standing back up he dialed a number and held it to his ear _"911, what is your emergency?"_ the operator said.

"yes... yes hi" Superboy said as his face and voice adopted a look of sheer panic "I... I... I think I've found some sort of, sex... slave, rape place" he said in a scared voice.

 _"ok sir, I want you to calm down and speak very clearly. Now are you trying to say you've found some type of sex salve operation?"_ The woman on the other end of the line said in a calm voice.

"yes, there's two dead bodies outside, they look so gross and they smell" he continued knowing full well what he was trying to do.

 _"ok sir, can you tell me where you are?"_ She asked.

"yes" he said in a relieved voice, as he turned to look at a small sign plastered on the side of the building "yes, I'm at warehouse ten on the east side of the city. It's the abandoned docks"

 _"ok, thank you very much. I've alerted the N.Y.P.D and they are on their way where an ambulance team. I need you to give me some more details, can you do that?"_ She asked.

"yes, what do you want to know"

 _"where are you right now?"_

"I'm standing in the main room. There's dead bodies everywhere, and I'm trying to find more plackets for the girls, most of them look half dead" he informed as he turned to face the front door of the warehouse.

 _"alright sir, keep doing what you can to help. The police will arrive five minutes"_

Superboy let out a deep sigh "thank you, thank you so much" he said before hanging up. His face went back to one without emotion before he looked at the phone one more time before crushing it in his hand. Without wanting to waste any more time he walked forward and smashed the front door without even flinching.

Upon entering he saw a group of five men all with fully automatic weapons sitting around a table with what looked like some take out, they all turned to him as he walked closer, naturally they immediately went for their weapons but it didn't help. Superboy's eyes glowed in a demonic red before power beams shot and with a slight movement of the head the beam moved in a wave of death. It was over within two seconds, the bodies of the men where now in two pieces. They couldn't scream, the shock of what just happened wouldn't let them. Moving on, he turned right to face the first room.

Not wasting time with his vision, he kicked the door open. With his speed and brain processing power, he could see what was happening in an instant. Another woman, she was stripped naked on her back with hands cuffed to the bed, like the rest of building the room was very run down. The man was sitting on her chest and forcing his penis into her mouth as tears streamed down her cheeks. Not wasting any time, he grabbed a sharp piece of wood that was part of the door, still falling through the air after his initial break in. Taking aim, he threw the shard full force right at the man's head. The force of the impact was enough to not only go through the man's head but also enough to pushing his body off the woman and that was it, it was over in the span of two seconds.

Returning back to normal speed, he took no notice of the girl began to scream at everything that was happening to her. He walked over "no, no please. Just let me go" she begged. Superboy didn't even think about it, he grabbed the chains of the handcuff crushing it and freeing her hand before walking to the other side of the bed and repeating the process. Superboy looked down at the girl whose eyes where still running with water.

"Stay here, the police will arrive in five minutes" he instructed to her before walking out of the room without looking back.

As he made his way through the warehouse he repeated the process again and again until all of the woman where free of their captives, though he doubted they would be ok, at least for a very long time. Now that he freed the last woman he made his way to a small bathroom, turning on a tap he placed his hands under the running water as he proceeded to wash the blood off his hands, things got bloody when he used his them on one of the men.

With his hands clean he turned around and left the bathroom, using his vision he could see that the girls had all gathered in the main room near the entrance and where all leaning against a wall shoulder to shoulder, they all wore plackets that he gave them. He frowned at the situation, something didn't seem right and he knew it. Walking through the corridor of run down building he found a locked door, looking through it he found a computer and a desk full of files. Applying some pressure, the lock gave out and the door was open.

He entered while his ears picked up the sound of sirens. He could tell that it would only be another minute or two before they arrive, he had time to have a look around and make sure nothing more sinister was happening. Taking a seat behind the desk he opened the computer but was met with a password request. He sighed, he was a powerful person but he was no hacker.

But he could leave empty handed, he needed something. He took one final look around the room using all of his capabilities to help him, and he found something. A safe was in the floor in the corner of the room, standing up and walking over there, he punched the floor and tore the safe up from the ground before dropping it with a heavy thud. Not bothering to look inside he ripped the hatch off and looked inside, his eye brows rose in interest. Inside the safe he saw what looked like ten stacks of hundred-dollar bills, dozens of pieces of jewelry, a pouch rich gems like diamonds, rubies, sapphires and finally a file.

 _"freeze"_ he heard a voice say from down stairs, he could tell now the police had arrived and using his vision he could see a squad of fifth-teen officers and two ambulances _"holy shit, we're gonna need some more medical staff here ASAP "_ another officer said.

He needed to leave, picking up the safe in both hands he grabbed the jewelry and placed it on the desk thinking the it probably belonged to the woman. Stepped back he grabbed the hatch of the safe he ripped off before, placing it back on and using his artic breath the freeze it back on so nothing would fall out. Without wanting to draw any more attention to himself, he slid a window open and stealthily flew away without anyone seeing managing to see him.

########

As he made his way back to Happy Harber with the safe under his arm, he was at least happy that he did some good today but the say was not yet over as once he reached his home, he saw a wreck. The town looked like a war zone and he saw the culprit; a large red robot was creating tornado's destroying everything. He also saw the team behind cover as they tried to fight back against it and failing to do it.

He cursed to himself as he knew he should have been there for them, quickly landing he placed the safe behind some wreckage so no-one would find it. Getting back up he saw Red Tornado on his back and red android standing over him "the re-programing won't take long" he said as small wires made their way out of its hand and attached themselves to Tornado's head.

Superboy didn't waste any time and shot up from his position before charging at the droid full force. As he neared he saw the Tornado's head shifted into the face of M'gann "longer then you might think" she smiled before Superboy's fist collided with the droid's body.

The impact resulted in a larch fist size of in its chest and caused it to go flying through the air and crash into the side of a building "well" Wally said zipping over to him "it's about time you showed up" he said angrily as the rest of the team made their way other to him.

"where were you?" Robin asked in annoyed voice.

Superboy shrugged "New York" he said before turning to face droid and walking over to it with the rest of the team following closely.

Once reaching it Superboy picked it up by the neck and jamming his fist into its chest again, before anyone could say anything he pulled out a middle-aged man with grey hair "foul" he grunted as he found his way to his knee's "I call foul"

Before anyone could say anything, M'gann picked up a large boulder "M'gann, no!" Kaldur shouted but it was too late as M'gann dropped the boulder on top of the man, making it very clear he was dead.

Superboy's eye brows rose at that, he didn't think she would have it in her to take a life. Seemed too innocent to do it. Robin didn't waste any time to get right in her face "Don't know how things are done on Mars, But on Earth, we don't execute our captives!" He yelled in a voice of pure anger.

M'gann smirked at him "You said you trust me" she said before lifting her hand and raising the boulder off the ground and revealing the broken remains of a broken and ripped up droid "That's why I couldn't read his mind" she explained.

Wally zipped over to the remains before bending over and picking up the robot eye "Cool. Souvenir" he smiled.

"We should have had more faith in you" Kaldur said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. You rocked this mission" Wally added with bright smile "Get it? Rocked. Heh"

"Ignore him" Robin sighed shaking his head "We're all just turbed you're on the team"

"Heh. Thanks. Me, too" M'gann smiled.

"I'll see you guys back in the cave" Superboy said before turning around and heading back to the safe.

* * *

Standing in the holographic room was the entire team and Red Tornado, they all stood around a table that held the remains of the droid "It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you" Kaldur said to Tornado in a calm voice.

"Agreed" Tornado agreed.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" M'gann asked.

"No. This was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me"

"But if you're in danger..." M'gann started.

"Consider this matter closed" he added before turning and starting to walk out the room.

"Batman, Aquaman, and Flash, they'd have jumped right in to fix things" Wally said to Robin.

"Guess if we're gonna have a baby sitter, A heartless machine is exactly what we need" he replied.

"Dude! Harsh" Wally scolded.

"And inaccurate" Tornado added as he turned to face the team "I have a heart, Carbon-steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing" he finished before turning.

"Heh. Right. Sorry. I'll strive to be more accurate" Robin corrected himself.

"And more respectful" Kaldur added placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Speedy was so wrong" Wally said as he, Robin and Kalur walked out together.

"This team thing" Robin added.

"Might just work out" Kaldur finished as the three left.

Superboy turned to leave for his room before turning back to face M'gann who was looking at him closely "I'm sorry for lashing out" he said before turning to leave.

* * *

Closing the door to his room and locking it to make sure he wasn't disturbed. Walking to the other side of the he got down on his knees and pulled out the small safe, he placed it on the bed before pulling the hatch off as the ice around it had now melted, tipping the safe over he emptied the contents onto the bed before discarding the safe on the ground.

Now that he had the time, he took. He placed the file to the side before grabbing one of the stacks of money, sitting on the edge of bed. He counted the amount of money of one stack and another and another, once he was done. He added it up to ten thousand dollars.

Placing the money back down he turned his attention to the pouch of gems, emptying them onto the bed, he saw three diamonds, four sapphires, six ruby's and five emeralds. He did notice that all of them where uncut _'what would a sex slave operation want with uncut gems'_ he thought to himself _'unless they just haven't fenced them yet, but where would you get them. Payment maybe?'_ He continued to think before setting it aside for a moment and turning his attention to the file. Picking it up he opened it, he frowned at what he saw.

It was a list of instructions to the people in charge of the operation, it main idea was to gather more and more girls in order to sell to people. He frowned at the next sentence 'after they were sampled by the buyer' if what he was reading was right, then that warehouse was just one part of a bigger operation going on. He was going to look into this more and at the end of the file, he found a lead. Right at the end of instructions he saw who wrote it _'signed R_ _oulette'_ he read.

 **Ok Guys, sorry for the long wait but I'm back now and I plan to do this more regularly. Now like I said this chapter took a dark turn, if you don't like it, you might want to stop reading because stuff like that's going to keep happening. The main reason for that is because I wanted to change it a little compared to the main series because Superboy is more powerful and thus the villains in the show would be easy to defeat for him so I wanted to give him his own story arc apart from the main story.**

 **I'm also going to introduce Zatanna earlier in the story compared to the show because she is going to be the main romance for Superboy. At least for the first season, because there is a five-year time gap between the two seasons, who knows what will happen during that.**

 **Ok, please let me know what you think about the chapter. The reviews really help me out in going forward as your insight really helps and sometimes changes how I do the story.**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


End file.
